1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, relates to a touch screen, a method for manufacturing the touch screen, and a 3D (three dimensional) display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improving experience effect of a user is regarded as main technologies tend of a liquid crystal display apparatus. So far, there are two aspects to improve the experience effect of the user. One aspect is to apply a touch screen so that the user can simply and quickly perform various operations in human-computer interaction. The other aspect is to provide a 3D display for the user so as to improve visual effect of the user, preferably, to provide a naked-eye 3D display for the user. The naked-eye 3D display can achieve better visual effect for the user because the user does not need to wear 3D glasses.
Generally, the touch screen comprises a touch control electrode. When the user touches the touch screen, a coupling capacitance is generated between the user and the touch control electrode, and the touch point of the user can be accurately calculated by detecting an output signal variation. FIG. 1 is a principle view of a naked-eye 3D display. As shown in FIG. 1, odd columns of pixels 1′ of the naked-eye 3D display are used to display a left eye image, and even columns of pixels 2′ of the naked-eye 3D display are used to display a right eye image. A grating 3′ is provided in the front of the naked-eye 3D display. The grating 3′ comprises light-transmission strips and light-shading strips. If the width of the light-transmission stripes and light-shading stripes and the height of the grating 3′ are properly preset, the light-shading stripes of the grating 3′ can block the right eye image from the left eye of the user and can block the left eye image from the right eye of the user so as to achieve the 3D display effect.
Accordingly, in the prior art, the grating 3′ is produced on the touch screen to achieve the naked-eye 3D display effect of the touch screen, greatly improving the experience effect of the user. However, inventors of the present invention find it is difficult to accurately position the grating 3′ relative to the odd columns of pixels 1′ and the even columns of pixels 2′ of the touch screen. Thereby, during manufacturing the grating 3′ on the touch screen, position error of the grating 3′ cannot be avoid, decreasing the display effect of the 3D display.